


ChanBaek Playlist

by Purplevhie09



Series: ChanBaek Playlist [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Boy Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun is Bad at Feelings, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Smut, Soft Park Chanyeol, Students, Submissive Park Chanyeol, Sweet/Hot, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Park Chanyeol, Top/Bottom Versatile Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplevhie09/pseuds/Purplevhie09
Summary: Inspired by songs and I thought about ChanBaek so, viola! Here we go!
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: ChanBaek Playlist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175252
Kudos: 7





	1. ChanBaek Playlist

Just some short stories came up in my mind 😅

With song lyrics as notes ☺️


	2. I Knew You Were Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol just wanted to feel love but sadly, Baekhyun is just a fucker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time  
> A few mistakes ago  
> I was in your sights  
> You got me alone  
> You found me  
> You found me  
> You found me  
> I guess you didn't care  
> And I guess I liked that  
> And when I fell hard  
> You took a step back  
> Without me  
> Without me  
> Without me  
> And he's long gone  
> When he's next to me  
> And I realize  
> The blame is on me  
> 'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
> So shame on me now  
> Flew me to places I'd never been  
> 'Til you put me down, oh  
> I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
> So, shame on me now  
> Flew me to places I'd never been  
> Now I'm lyin' on the cold hard ground  
> Oh, oh  
> Trouble, trouble, trouble  
> Oh, oh  
> Trouble, trouble, trouble  
> No apologies  
> He'll never see you cry  
> Pretends he doesn't know  
> That he's the reason why  
> You're drowning  
> You're drowning  
> You're drowning  
> And I heard you moved on  
> From whispers on the street  
> A new notch in your belt  
> Is all I'll ever be  
> And now I see  
> Now I see  
> Now I see  
> He was long gone  
> When he met me  
> And I realize  
> The joke is on me, hey  
> I knew you were trouble when you walked in (oh)  
> So shame on me now  
> Flew me to places I'd never been  
> 'Til you put me down, oh  
> I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
> So shame on me now  
> Flew me to places I'd never been, yeah  
> Now I'm lyin' on the cold hard ground  
> Oh, oh (yeah)  
> Trouble, trouble, trouble  
> Oh, oh  
> Trouble, trouble, trouble  
> And the saddest fear  
> Comes creepin' in  
> That you never loved me  
> Or her  
> Or anyone  
> Or anything  
> Yeah  
> I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
> So shame on me now  
> Flew me to places I'd never been (never been)  
> 'Til you put me down, oh  
> I knew you were trouble when you walked in (knew it right there)  
> So shame on me now (knew it right there)  
> Flew me to places I'd never been  
> (Ooh) now I'm lyin' on the cold hard ground  
> Oh, oh  
> Trouble, trouble, trouble (oh)  
> Oh, oh  
> Trouble, trouble, trouble  
> I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
> Trouble, trouble, trouble  
> I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
> Trouble, trouble, trouble

**_“Come on Baek, it's fine!”_ **

Chanyeol turn his head towards some students who keeps pushing and pulling at one another while looking at his direction. He furrowed his brows and notice how the smaller with brown hair smiled at him.

Oh! He knows him.

He is Byun Baekhyun, one of his classmates in Trigo class. A lazy midget who prefer to sleep than to listen to their professor and the first one to leave after class.

The said guy, approached him offering a sweet and friendly smile at him.

And there where it all started.

Baekhyun started to asked him out. Chanyeol at first was hesitant for he knew that Baekhyun was a fucker, like Kyungsoo, his bestfriend always warned him. The smaller didn't take relationships seriously, that is why he didn't have long time relationships. But Chanyeol still gives it a try. Besides, he can't help but fell in love with Baekhyun.

He is so easy to like.

He is friendly, funny and so good to be with. He always make sure that Chanyeol feel comfortable, showing him love he always longed.

And things happen so fast.

He is underneath Baekhyun, moaning his name while the smaller's eating him out like a very delicious meal. He kepts on gripping on his hair as if his life depends on it. After a few more suck, he came hard inside Baekhyun's mouth.

"You always taste so good, Yeol."

Chanyeol pants, looking at him with his half-closed eyes still catching his breath. Baekhyun claimed his lips again making him taste his self. Chanyeol moaned again when Baekhyun started to insert his slender fingers inside him, finding his soft spot.

"Aaaahhhhh~"he moaned louder. "Fuck! Baek!!"

Baekhyun smirked. "Found it."

Chanyeol gapsed between their wet kisses until Baekhyun positioned his self between the taller's legs. Baekhyun slowly but deeply enter his tight hole earning a almost out of air moan from Chanyeol.

He then find his pace, making Chanyeol moaned for more and pleases earning a victorious smile from Baekhyun. He thrust deep and faster until they both came hard.

Chanyeol after that euphoric feeling looked at Baekhyun who kissed him on the lips and smiles.

"You did great, Yeol."

Chanyeol smiled sweetly and said the words making Baekhyun suddenly changed after that.

"I love you, Baekhyun."

It has been days, and those days turn into weeks. Chanyeol couldn't reach out with Baekhyun. At first he thought that maybe he is just busy and didn't want to be disturb so he let it be.

Not until one day, everything that Kyungsoo warned him about Baekhyun came into reality.

There he sees Baekhyun, making out with someone he couldn't recognized. He felt his heart being stabbed for a million times and make him cried a river.

His friends tried to help him out and he took all the courage to confront Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun furrowed his brows, he looked surprised but then pretends he is not. Chanyeol smiled, a very sweet smile that caught Baekhyun off guard.

"I knew it, don't need to hide from me anymore, Baekhyun, I understand.."

Baekhyun bit his lower lip.

"I knew you were trouble when you walk in my life, but I still accepted you because for some reason, I hoped that maybe you could change.." Chanyeol smiled but Baekhyun could see the pain behind his adorable doe eyes.

"I'm.."

Chanyeol shook his head before glancing at the person beside Baekhyun who looked also surprised.

"And you know what, the saddest fear that's creeping in? Is that you never love me, or her or anyone.."he added earning the new lover of Baekhyun looked at him then to the smaller.

"And when I told you that I loved you, you ran away, because you're afraid with it.." Chanyeol continued, now with tears slowly flowing down his cheeks. "It's so painful how when I fell hard, you quickly took a step back."

Baekhyun looked down.

"I'm sorry, Chanyeol."

"Don't be, even though I wanted to hate you, I still love you, and from this feelings, I have learned my lessons, and I hope that someday you will too.."

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol comes close and he waited for a hard punch but instead he felt a warm arm enveloping him inside. A soft kiss on his temple that lingers making his heart do some unexplainable beating.

Baekhyun knew what is.

But he is afraid.

Too afraid to face his own feelings.

The feelings that have been scurred him for a long time. He never believed in love when someone hurt him so bad. He find it scared to open his heart again. So afraid that when he already found someone who showed him how beautiful love is, it's already late.

He's standing there alone, staring at the person who showed how to loved someone unconditionally despite your flaws and short comings.

Chanyeol's smiling and looking so inlove but not at him. But with someone who knew how to loved the taller the way he really deserves.


	3. I love you 3000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun already knows what Chanyeol was planning for tonight and he can't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby, take my hand  
> I want you to be my husband  
> 'Cause you're my Iron Man  
> And I love you 3000  
> Baby, take a chance  
> 'Cause I want this to be something  
> Straight out of a Hollywood movie  
> I see you standing there  
> In your hulk outerwear  
> And all I can think  
> Is where is the ring  
> 'Cause I know you wanna ask  
> Scared the moment will pass  
> I can see it in your eyes  
> Just take me by surprise  
> And all my friends they tell me they see  
> You're planning to get on one knee  
> But I want it to be out of the blue  
> So make sure I have no clue  
> When you ask  
> Baby, take my hand  
> I want you to be my husband  
> 'Cause you're my Iron Man  
> And I love you 3000  
> Baby, take a chance  
> 'Cause I want this to be something  
> Straight out of a Hollywood movie  
> Now we're having dinner  
> And baby you're my winner  
> I see the way you smile  
> You're thinking about the aisle  
> You reach in your pocket  
> Emotion unlocking  
> And before you could ask  
> I answer too fast  
> And all my friends they tell me they see  
> You're planning to get on one knee  
> So now I can't stop thinking about you  
> I figured out all the clues  
> So now I ask  
> Baby, take my hand  
> I want you to be my husband  
> 'Cause you're my Iron Man  
> And I love you 3000  
> Baby, take a chance  
> 'Cause I want this to be something  
> Straight out of a Hollywood movie  
> Pa da da da da dam  
> No spoilers please  
> Pa da da da da dam  
> No spoilers please  
> Baby, take my hand  
> I want you to be my husband  
> 'Cause you're my Iron Man  
> And I love you 3000  
> Baby, take a chance  
> 'Cause I want this to be something  
> Straight out of a Hollywood movie, baby  
> Pa da da da da dam  
> No spoilers please  
> Pa da da da da dam  
> No spoilers please  
> Pa da da da da dam  
> No spoiler please  
> Pa da da da da dam  
> And I love you 3000

**_Baekhyun knows it._ **

Their friends have been giving some hints and he is now so excited.

It's their 3000th day Anniversary and he couldn't wait to meet his boyfriend Park Chanyeol.

And avid fan of Ironman who bought a costume of it for their Halloween Party last year. His boyfriend looks so hot that they end up having a quickie inside of one of the cubicles in the restrooms thankful for the loud banging of music that hid their lustful moans when they both reach their climax.

Baekhyun has always been excited to meet his boyfriend every after schedule they have. Despite being away from each other due to their work they could still find time to meet up and see each other. And how much Baekhyun missed Chanyeol everytime he hears his deep voice saying those sweet words he can't help but fell in love all over again.

"I guess he will propose to you, Baek," Luhan once stared when they are hanging out when they met in China.

Luhan might not be a part of their group anymore but their relationship as a family always stays there. They are with Kris and Tao who is now happily married with each other.

"It's time," Tao said snuggling with Kris. "Honestly, I really want him to marry you, because our fans keep shipping him with my Krissy~"

Kris chuckles and kissed Tao. "Babe, Chanyeol and I are only brothers, and ever since we debut he already have his eyes towards our Baekkie, despite the fact that the company used his frienship with Taeyeon to hide our issues when we leave the group."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about Taeyeon and Tiffany though.. they almost broke up that time, good thing Chanyeol told her about him and Baekhyun," Luhan added.

"Guys, we are all happy now, and besides, you are all famous now here in China and all over the world, we will always be One, just like Suho-hyung always says.." Baekhyun said.

"Yeah, well back to Chanyeol though, I swear he will really do it, for sure!" Tao said.

"If that ever happens, you are all invited!!" Baekhyun excitedly said.

Baekhyun keep pacing back and forth while waiting for Chanyeol. He prefer a dinner for them and he was excited for tonight.

When he heard their apartments door opening up, he calmed his self down and smiles as he approached the taller and surprised him with a hug.

"Babe!" Chanyeol giggles.

Baekhyun loves cuddles and Chanyeol was a really warm person that sometimes he forgot that he is his boyfriend and not his comforter. Baekhyun looked up at him and peppered him with kisses earning soft laughs from the taller.

"You cooked?"he asked.

"I lnow you are tired, so, since I came home early, I cooked for you.." Baekhyun smiled. "Isn't it a _wife material,_ Babe?"

Chanyeol claimed his lips and pulled him closer inside his broad and long arms. When he pulled away, he rest his forehead against the smaller.

"Yes, Baby.."he smiled sweetly.

Baekhyun waited that whole night but Chanyeol didn't pop the question depite him agreeing he is a long time partner material.

It bothered him until their 3000th day Anniversary came. Chanyeol greeted him before leaving for work and kissed him. Baekhyun pouts almost all day making his groupmates in Super M asked him what is wrong.

"Hyung, are you okay?" Taeyong asked.

"Am I not like someone you would like to propose a lifetime?" Baekhyun asked.

Taemin giggles along with Ten and Lucas. Taeyong gently patted his shoulder.

"Hyung, yes, you are..." Taeyong appeased. "Maybe Chanyeol-hyung was only waiting for the perfect time?"

Taeyong's last words turned into a whisper that Baekhyun didn't noticed for he is in deep thought. Mark silently hushed Taeyong who quickly apologized silently. After their practice, Baekhyun decided to meet up with Sehun who is having his time drinking his bubble tea with Vivi.

"I hate Chanyeol!" Baekhyun whined.

Sehun rolled his eyes. "Shut up! You love his cock too much for you to hate him."

Baekhyun smacked his head, not full forced though, just a smooth tap. "Yah! I'm still your Hyung!"

"But you are acting like you are a Baby!" Sehun retorted.

"I'm his Baby!" Baekhyun pouts again.

"Jeez!" Sehun said and gave Baekhyun something. "Here, go there."

Baekhyun took a piece of paper. "What is this?"he asked.

"Go there, Chanyeol-hyung is waiting there," Sehun smirked.

Baekhyun furrowed his brows until something inside him makes him stood up quickly leaving a smirking Sehun.

It's a place where Chanyeol asked him to be his boyfriend. It's at the center of the city and he is sure that it was already crowded with a lot of people. As he runs passed through them, some fans screamed for his name but he didn't mind. All he could think of was his lovable boyfriend.

"I hate you! Park Chanyeol!!"he shouted when he saw him standing at the middle.

He is wearing a black cap, scarf, and jacket to prevent his self from the cold weather. He turn around and saw Baekhyun panting looking at him.

"Fuck! Baek! It's cold!" Chanyeol scolded and removed his scarf to put it towards the smaller's neck to prevent him from the cold weather. "Aish! You didn't even wear any—"he was cut off by the smaller's sniffs. "Baek?"

"Why do you always like to do spoilers?!" Baekhyun whined tears falling down slowly. "I hate you for being too sweet sometimes! Why don't you just asked me?? I would always say yes!!"

Chanyeol smiled, caressing his puffed cheeks and wiping his tears. Baekhyun ignored that they are at a public place right now for his attention was too focus towards his adorable yet annoying boyfriend.

"Babe.." he said.

"The signs are there! Don't you think that I wouldn't know?! Don't you think that I wouldn't have the idea of you wanting to asked me?? Park Chanyeol! I will marry you! Dumb-elf!!"

Chanyeol giggles. "Babe, I didn't evne asked you yet.."

"I don't care! I would say yes though" Baekhyun huffed.

Chanyeol leans to kissed his adorable boyfriend on the forehead, down to his nose, then to his puffing cheeks and lastly to his soft pink lips. The kiss was soft and full of love that Baekhyun quickly put his arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

Chanyeol pulled away making Baekhyun open his eyes. Staring at Chanyeol who slowly get something inside his pocket and kneeling down. As he opens the red velvet box, a soft song played making the smaller cried as he covered his mouth with his beautiful hands.

_Baby, take my hand  
I want you to be my husband  
'Cause you're my Iron Man  
And I love you 3000  
Baby, take a chance  
'Cause I want this to be something  
Straight out of a Hollywood movie_

"Byun Baekhyun, would you—"

"YES!! PARK CHANYEOL! I WILL MARRY YOU!!" Baekhyun exclaimed pulling the giant up and kissed him.

Chanyeol smiled behind the kiss. "Let me put the ring first Babe."

Baekhyun pursed his lips as he watched Chanyeol put the ring on his. He took the other one and put it on his boyfriend's own. Another kissed was shared until they've heard a loud applause and cheers making them pull apart.

Their friends and fans are there cheering for them and couldn't wait for the wedding. Baekhyun raised his hand showing them the ring. He looked at Chanyeol and kissed him again.

**_“I Love You, 3000.”_ **


	4. Pretty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "6 dates..let's go for 6 dates every 1st day of the week and spend 4 hours in it.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lie awake at night  
> See things in black and white  
> I've only got you inside my mind  
> You know you have made me blind  
> I lie awake and pray  
> That you will look my way  
> I have all this longing in my heart  
> I knew it right from the start  
> Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
> Like I never ever loved no one before you  
> Pretty pretty boy of mine  
> Just tell me you love me too  
> Oh my pretty pretty boy  
> I need you  
> Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
> Let me inside  
> Make me stay right beside you  
> I used to write your name  
> And put it in a frame  
> And sometime I think I hear you call  
> Right from my bedroom wall  
> You stay a little while  
> And touch me with your smile  
> And what can I say to make you mine  
> To reach out for you in time  
> Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
> Like I never ever loved no one before you  
> Pretty pretty boy of mine  
> Just tell me you love me too  
> Oh my pretty pretty boy  
> I need you  
> Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
> Let me inside  
> Make me stay right beside you  
> Oh pretty boy  
> Say you love me too  
> Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
> Like I never ever loved no one before you  
> Pretty pretty boy of mine  
> Just tell me you love me too  
> Oh my pretty pretty boy  
> I need you  
> Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
> Let me inside  
> Make me stay right beside you
> 
> Nightcore Male Version

**_‘Fuck! I'm late! ’_ **

Chanyeol fastened his pace as he runs along the street. He tried his best not to bumps anyone. He works as a part-timer waiter in a bar at night every after school. He is a Music Major student in SM University. His parents didn't approved his choice of career so they refused to help him with his school. He left them and lives with his bestfriend Oh Sehun.

When he reach his destination he greeted their bartender, Xiumin who smiles at him. "You're just in time, Chanyeol, no need to rush,"he joked.

Chanyeol just smiled back and went to the staffs room to change his clothes. After ten minutes of preparing he went out to help in the kitchen since it's too early to work on the floor. He is greeted by a snickering Kai and scowling Kyungsoo. He's been working at Exo Bar for almost three months and in that short period of time he became close with almost of the staff since the owner Suho is very kind and understanding.

"I swear Kim Jongin, if you keep pestering me, I'll cut your dick!" Kyungsoo said.

"Fine! Fine!" Kai surrendered. "I just want some of your attention."

Kyungsoo juat rolled his eyes. "Later, after our shift, I'll pampered you with _attention_ you needed."

Kai smirks and turn to face Chanyeol. "Oh! Hi! Chanyeol! You just arrived?"he asked. Chanyeol nods and approached Kyungsoo who tapped his shoulder. "Yah! Chanyeol, stop flirting with my Kyungie!"

Chanyeol frowned. "I'm not! Stop being possessive! You tanned guy!"he joshed. Kai scoffed as Kyungsoo giggles. "Besides, I'm working here."

"Jongin, you better do your job, or else Suho-hyung will kick your ass," Kyungsoo said. "Chanyeol cut the vegetables."

"Okay!" Chanyeol nods and starts to work.

As the night passed, the more customers came. It's Friday night, so they are full. Chanyeol did his job very well when he bumps into someone smaller than him. He quickly apologized and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, Sir!" Chanyeol apologized. "Are you okay?"

The smaller guy looked up to him and raised his brows. "I'm okay, _pretty boy_ ,"the smaller smiled.

Chanyeol pursed his lips then nods. He can't help but admire the beautiful man infront of him. Even though it's a bit dark, he could still see that the guy infront of him have a well-built body behind his silky-velvet shirt that is open to admire his milky white chest and collarbones. As Chanyeol moves his eyes down, he can also say that he really have beautiful thick thighs that make him looks like a female.

"Done checking me out, _pretty boy_?"tje smaller teased.

Chanyeol blushed and quickly bows again. "I'm sorry.."the taller said and left. He went to help Xiumin and take more orders.

"Chanyeol, your shift ended already right?" Xiumin asked. Chanyeol nods and smiled.

"I'm so tired.."he whined a bit. "I guess, I'm gonna sleep the whole night until afternoon since I don't have classes tomorrow."

Xiumin nods. "Why not stay for a while and I'll treat you some drinks, try to relax."

Chanyeol nods. "I'll just change my clothes." The taller left to change and after chaning he went back to join Xiumin. "Hyung, your boyfriend is a really great singer!"

Xiumin looked towards the stage where his boyfriend Chen just ended his set of songs. "And I'm proud of him."

Chanyeol sometimes felt jealous with his co-workers. They all have someone to share the cold night underneath a warm blanket and woke up to eat breakfast together. For his twenty-one years of living, he never been into any relationships since he is too focus with his studies. All he have for some movie nights at weekend is his bestfriend Sehun and his boyfriend Luhan.

Sometimes Chanyeol wonders if he is not that attractive enough to have someone to date. He took a sighed and plaued with his glass of well-mixed drink. He felt someone taking the seat beside him but he didn't mind to turn and see who is it.

"You look sad, _Pretty boy_ ,"a familiar voice said making Chanyeol jolts. A soft giggles make Chanyeol to turn to his side. "Oh! You look more pretty without your uniform."

Chanyeol felt his face heating up. "Ahh..thanks.."he tried to act normal infront of the beautiful man. "You look good too, Sir."

"Jeez! Call me Baekhyun,"the smaller said. "And you are?"

"Yeol," Chanyeol answered. Xiumin once told him that he must avoid giving personal informations to their customers. Specially those who will try to get inside his pants.

Chanyeol didn't understand it though since he believes that he is not that handsome. He is just a tall-lanky boy with babyish-looking face contrast to his deep and manly voice. He also felt insecure when his face twitched everytime he laughed. He even have an elf-like ears that reddens when he is embarass or shy. For him the name _Pretty Boy_ that Baekhyun called him doesn't suits him.

"Yeol, such a pretty name for pretty face like yours," Baekhyun said. He turn to face Xiumin who smiles at him and prepare his drink. "Thanks, Hyung."

Chanyeol looked at Xiumin. "He is a regular here, Yeol," Xiumin said making the younger nods. "Baek, he is just new here and it's his first time to see you since his shifts ends at eight every school days."

Baekhyun nods and smiles. "I see, that is why it's the first time I see him."

Xiumin clicked his tongue. "Baek, don't even dare to hit my dongsaeng, he's not the type to played around,"the older warned.

Baekhyun scoffs. "Hyung, stop blabbering nonsense, I will take care of this pretty baby."

Chanyeol cleared his throats. "Ahh.. I'm not doing any extra services.."

Baekhyun chuckles after hearing Chanyeol. "Oh! Baby, you are so adorable!" Baekhyun pinched his cheeks. "I know that, you're not the type to be just a one-night stand."

Chanyeol blushed.

Xiumin shakes his head. Baekhyun finished his drink and grabs the taller's hand. Chanyeol turn to Xiumin who just smiles. "I'll take you home," Baekhyun said pulling the taller outside the bar. "Don't worry, I may or may not do something to you, _Pretty Boy_."

Chanyeol gulps and didn't know why he let Baekhyun took him. They ride a expensive Audi that Chanyeol only sees in some tv shows he watched. Baekhyun took the driver's seat and turn to him.

"So, where does _Pretty Boy,_ lives?" Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol answered him and he smiles. "I really like you, Yeol."

Chanyeol was taken a back. "W-What?"

Baekhyun licked his lips before turning his head to focus on his driving. When they've reached the taller's apartment, Baekhyun walks him until they have reach the door. Chanyeol bows his head.

"Thank you, Baekhyun.." Chanyeol shyly said.

Baekhyun licked his thin pink lips before grabbing the younger's shirt neckline and pulling him down for a kiss. Chanyeol who can't process everything just remain still and wide eyes.

Baekhyun moved his lips making the taller whimpered. "You taste sweet," Baekhyun smirked. "Never kissed anyone before?"

Chanyeol honestly shakes his head. "I... I... I never been kissed.."

Baekhyun smiles genuinely. "How come a pretty boy likes you never been kissed?"

Chanyeol frowns. "I'm not pretty.."

Baekhyun gently caress his cheeks while looking fondly towards him. "Oh! Pretty Boy, you didn't know how much I wanted to make you mine right now, but I will make it slow."

Chanyeol pursed his lips. "Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun pressed their lips together and said goodnight. Chanyeol went inside when Baekhyun leaves after giving his number. After taking a shower he lies down on top of his bed thinking about a certain small male who keeps running through his mind. He can't stop the tingling feeling inside him everytime he touch his lips. That is his first kiss and he can't deny that it feels special. Baekhyun have sweet like candy lips. Chanyeol unconsciously smiles until he fell asleep.

When he wokes up, he quickly get his phone and message the smaller that he can't help but think about. It's just a simple message of 'good morning' but still he feels nervous. He waited for a minute or two before receiving a reply from the older.

_'Good morning, too, Pretty Boy😏'_

Chanyeol smiles and prepare his breakfast. He still have the apartment on his own for Sehun is still with Luhan. After eating breakfast he decided to clean the whole place to spare his free time. It's already noon when he heard a doorbell. Walking topless and only his sweatpants, he opens the door thinking it's just Sehun. But to his surprise and alsp the visitor, his almond shape eyes widens.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun smirks. "Hey, Pretty Boy, didn't expect this, but I kinda like the view."

Chanyeol quickly runs out to his room to get a shirt and when he came back, Baekhyun is already taking his time looking around. "Nice place, Yeol."

Chanyeol blushed. "Thank you.." he approached the smaller. "What brings you here?"

Baekhyun turns to face him. "I wanted to see you.."he walks closer making Chanyeol take a step back. "I can't get you out of my mind the whole night _Pretty Boy,_ do you know how I wanted to _touch you_ but I can't?"

Chanyeol visibly gulps until his legs hits the sofa making him fall. Baekhyun leans closer, and straddles him, making his both legs trapped the younger. Chanyeol pants due to their proximity. Baekhyun close the gap and claimed his lips. Chanyeol closed his eyes as he tried his best to reciprocate Baekhyun's kiss. When Baekhyun pulls away, Chanyeol open his eyes.

"I... I'm sorry... I didn't know how to ki—" Baekhyun cuts him off by a peck.

"Relax, Baby, it's okay..we will take it slow even how much I want you right now.." Baekhyun said while caressing the taller's cheeks.

Chanyeol pursed his lips. "Baek.."he started. Baekhyun raised his brows. "Date me?"

Baekhyun smiles. "Are you sure?" Chanyeol nods. He can't deny it that for some reason, he has this unexplainable feelings for the older.

"6 dates..let's go for 6 dates every 1st day of the week and spend 4 hours in it.." Chanyeol suggested making Baekhyun furrowed his brows then understands what Chanyeol wanted to happened.

"Okay.." Baekhyun nods. "6 dates.."

Chanyeol smiled back.

\--

Baekhyun picks up Chanyeol after school, it was their first date and the taller is a bit nervous yet he is happy. His friend Sehun asked him about Baekhyun and they have meet. Chanyeol explained it to him and introduce him to Baekhyun.

"Make my Yeollie cry, and I'll castrate you," Sehun said with a serious face.

"Babe.." Luhan giggles. "Baekhyun, don't mind him, he is just being overprotective towards Chanyeol."

"I know, don't worry, I'll take care of him," Baekhyun promised.

When they are inside the smaller's car, Baekhyun asked where Chanyeol wanted to go. It's their first date and the smaller wants it to be special.

"Let's go to the Han River," Chanyeol answered.

"Okay.." Baekhyun nods.

When they reached the said place. Chanyeol hold his hand and they walked alongside the other people while enjoying the view. They even eat at the near food stalls there to fill their hungry stomach. Chanyeol checks the time and realized their date is about to end.

"Thank you for this day, Baek.." Chanyeol said. "Even though we spent our first date here.."

"Nah~ I enjoy it, besides I'm with you.." Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol leans to kiss the smaller's cheek. "See you next week?"

Baekhyun nods. "Ofcourse."

\--

Chanyeol surprised Baekhyun by waiting for him outside his office when he told the taller that he may went out late that day to picks him up from school. While waiting, Chanyeol could feel strangers staring at him but he didn't mind them for he only wanted to see Baekhyun.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" A tall blonde guy asked Chanyeol while checking him out. "Waiting for me?"

Chanyeol shook his head. "I'm.."

"Leave him alone, Wu!" They both turned their heads toward Baekhyun. " _He is mine._ "

"Oh! Sorry," the called 'Wu' raised his hands. "Didn't mean any harm though."

Baekhyun possessively wrapped his hand around Chanyeol's waist while Wu bid his goodbye.

"What are you doing here?" Baekhyun asked.

"I wanted to surprise you.." Chanyeol smiled. "Let's go?"

Baekhyun smiles back and kissed his cheek. "Where do you wanted to go?"

"Surprise?" Chanyeol giggles and pulled Baekhyun towards the smaller's car.

They went into a pub with live bands playing to entertain customers. Baekhyun and Chanyeol find a table near the stage when Chanyeol excused his self for a while. It's just that Baekhyun just realized where Chanyeol went. He looks up the stage, and saw Chanyeol with a guitar. The taller smiles at him as he began strumming.

_I lie awake at night_

  
_See things in black and white_

  
_I've only got you inside my mind_

  
_You know you have made me blind_

_I lie awake and pray_

  
_That you will look my way_

  
_I have all this longing in my heart_

  
_I knew it right from the start_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you_

  
_Like I never ever loved no one before you_

  
_Pretty pretty boy of mine_

  
_Just tell me you love me too_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy_

  
_I need you_

  
_Oh my pretty pretty boy I do_

  
_Let me inside_

  
_Make me stay right beside you_

Baekhyun can't help but smile and admire how beautiful Chanyeol sang a song for him.

After the performance Chanyeol thanks the audience and went back to their table.

"You're amazing, _Pretty Boy,_ " Baekhyun greeted.

"I'm happy that you like it.." Chanyeol sweetly daunted.

\--

Chanyeol invited Baekhyun to his place for a movie night. With box of pizzas and drinks they watched some horrror movies. Baekhyun make sure to wrapped his arms around Chanyeol everytime he gets scared. Chanyeol bit his lower lip, trying hard not to have some heart attacks not because of the movie, but because of Baekhyun's light kisses assuring him he is safe.

"Baek.."he mumbles.

"Yes, Baby?" Baekhyun asked while gently combing his soft auburn hair.

"Would you spend a night here?" Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun slightly pulls away to look at Chanyeol. "Are you sure?"

Chanyeol nods. "Please?"

Baekhyun pressed a soft kiss on top of his forehead. "Okay."

\--

Sehun noticed how his bestfriend glows. "You're in love," he stated.

"Am I?" Chanyeol giggles while fixing his books inside his locker box.

"Yeah.." Sehun said. "Just tell me if that Baekhyun hurt you."

Chanyeol turn to face his bestfriend. "He is a good guy, Sese.."

"I like seeing you happy, Chan, I'm just concerned since he is your first boyfriend," Sehun stated.

"I know..." Chanyeol nods. "And thanks for that.."

"You know where to find me if something happened okay?" Sehun reminded.

Chanyeol just nods and smiled.

For their 4th date, Chanyeol let Baekhyun to choose the place for it. Baekhyun takes him at a beachside restobar. Chanyeol loves the said place for it has a great view. After eating, they enjoy the sunset together.

"It's so romantic, Baek.." Chanyeol said.

"Yeah.." Baekhyun nods. "And I'm happy to watch the sunset with you, Babe."

Chanyeol faced the smaller and leans down to kiss him. Baekhyun smiles and pulls the taller closer.

\--

Baekhyun is on his way to pick up Chanyeol when his co-worker Taeyeon blocked his way. They used to play around and decided to part ways when Taeyeon hooked up with Tiffany.

"Baek, you look great today, wanna have some fun tonight?" Taeyeon asked.

"Sorry, I have somewhere else to go," Baekhyun declined.

"Oh! Come on! It's like we didn't done this before.." Taeyeon seductively said.

Baekhyun took a sighed. "Tae, I'm sorry, but I'm in a serious relationship right now, and I wanted it to last."

Baekhyun walks passed through Taeyeon until they have reached the front of the building. Baekhyun went inside his car and left.

\--

Chanyeol's shift just ended when Xiumin called him. The younger happily went to him and saw pretty girl drinking a cocktail.

"She said she wanted to talk to you," Xiumin whispered.

"But I don't know him Hyung.." Chanyeol answered.

Chanyeol approached the girl who looks up to him and smiles. "You must be Baekhyun's new boytoy."

Chanyeol didn't like the words coming our from the pretty girl's mouth. "What do you mean?"

"Oh! You didn't know?"she smirked. "Baekhyun's my fiancé and we will get married next month."

Chanyeol bit his lower lip. Next month would be their 6th date where he wpuld confess his feelings for the smaller. He gulps visibly trying to hold his tears and didn't want to show this bitch his weakness.

"Baekhyun is just playing with you, do you really think he would take you seriously?"she mocked. "If I were you, I will do the right thing."

Chanyeol shook his head as he walks away leaving a smirking Taeyeon. He went home and cried his heart out. For some reasons, he didn't want to believe those words but another side of him wanted to. He fell asleep while crying and when he wokes up he is still crying.

Their 6th date came and Chanyeol let Baekhyun choose a place for their date. Baekhyun wanted their night to be special. Chanyeol dressed well for that night too. Although he didn't want to see Baekhyun, he wanted to end this properly. He can't love someone who is already have someone else. He didn't want to be a relationship wrecker.

Baekhyun picks him up looking handsomely that night. Chanyeol wanted to cry but he holds it in. They spend the night with a dinner that Baekhyun cooked personally. The place have a nice view too since their at Baekhyun's penthouse.

"Can I have this dance?" Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol just nods. He tried his best to act normal infront of Baekhyun and make this night memorable. "You're so beautiful tonight, Babe.."

Chanyeol smiles. "You're handsome too.."

Baekhyun tilt his head and Chanyeol already knew what he wanted to do. Their lips meet half-way. It started from sweet and passionate when Chanyeol deepened the kiss.

"Yeol?" Baekhyun asked.

" _I want you_.."the taller whispered, eyes closed.

"Yeol..." Baekhyun wanted to assure it.

Chanyeol pulls away, taking his clothes one by one making Baekhyun watched him. The smaller can't help but admire the beautiful angel infront of him. Chanyeol moves towards him and kissed him again and everything happens in a blur.

Next thing they knew, they are on the soft mattress kissing and touching each other. Baekhyun make sure to take care of Chanyeol since it's his first time. He peppered him with kisses, sucking and marking him. Chanyeol wanted to cry but he still hold it in. He didn't want this night to ne ruined by his broken heart.

Baekhyun moves down south while leaving trails of marks. He played with the younger's nipples, sucking and twirling it. Chanyeol let out musical-like moans for Baekhyun. He gently moves the taller's legs a part and put his attention towards the taller's hard cock. He sucked him hard making Chanyeol arched his back due to pleasure.

Chanyeol chanted his name while gripping his hair a bit hard. Baekhyun lifts his head and pumps Chanyeol's dick using his hand.

"You are so beautiful Yeol.."

Baekhyun get something from his bedside drawer that Chanyeol knew very well. A plop sound could be heard and the next thing he knew, a cold substance been rubbing around his tight virgin hole. Chanyeol never touched his self even once. Baekhyun bit his lower lip when he slowly pushed his lube finger inside. Chanyeol cried out and wanted to jerk away but Baekhyun comfort him with sweet-nothing words amd light kisses as he added more finger to prep him well.

"B-Baek.."

"I'm here.."

Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol as he positioned his tip near the entrance and slowly enter his hard-swollen dick. Chanyeol pulls away while arching his back.

"Relax, Babe.." Baekhyun whispered and kissed his elf-like ears.

When Chanyeol nods, giving him the signal to move, Baekhyun slowly pulls put halfway before pushing hard and deep. He fastened his movement as Chanyeol cries for 'more' and 'please'.

"I'm close," Baekhyun hissed.

"B-Baekhyun!"

They both reached their climax and shared another kiss. Baekhyun slowly pulls out and get something inside his bathroom. He gently cleans the taller who is exhausted and tired. Baekhyun pressed another sweet kiss on top of his forehead before snuggling near Chanyeol and fell asleep.

Chanyeol slowly open his eyes with tears he held for so long. He watched Baekhyun sleeps peacefully beside him before leaning down and kissed his lips for the last time.

**_“I love you, Baekhyun.”_ **

\--

Three months passed.

Chanyeol is busy checking what he needs when his phone vibrated. He picks it up and saw a unfamiliar number on the screen. He change his number so that Baekhyun couldn't reach him. He bit his lower lip before answering the call.

"Hello?"he asked.

_"How long are you planning to hide from me?"_

That familiar voice brought shivers down his spine. He wanted to end the call but he can't because he really missed _him._ He gently rubbed his growing belly as he took a deep sighed.

"W-What do you want?"he tried to act tough.

_"I want you, Park Chanyeol."_

Chanyeol took another sighed. "We can't see each other anymore, Baek, you are already—"

"I am not, married! Fuck! Park Chanyeol do you really think I would play with you?"

Chanyeol stiffened as he slowly turns around to see Baekhyun just standing three feets away from him. He could feel his tears ready to fell from his eyes. Baekhyun took those steps away and pulls the taller down to kiss him. Baekhyun pulls away and leans his forehead against the taller.

"For a smart ass like you, I don't know why you believed Taeyeon," Baekhyun said. "She wanted to ruined us and I wanted to kill her that time."

Chanyeol sniffs. "Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun pulls away when he noticed the bump from Chanyeol's belly. He open his mouth when Chanyeol beats him to it. "Yes, Baek, I get pregnant.."

Baekhyun pulls the taller inside his arm. "We have a lot to talk about, _Pretty Boy,_ "the smaller said as Chanyeol nods.

"How did you get my number?" Chanyeol asked.

"Sehun gives it to me," Baekhyun answered. "Well, it kinda hard since his fist hit me really hard."

Chanyeol widens his eyes when he noticed the smaller's bruised lips. "Oh! Sehun did punch you..but it's not your fault.."

Baekhyun caress his cheeks wipong his tears away. "I can face all the pain Babe, just please be mine.." Baekhyun looks at him with full of love.

Chanyeol smiled sweetly. "I'm already yours since our first date, Baek.."

Baekhyun smiles back. "Oh my, _Pretty Boy.._ "

\--


End file.
